Giddy
by SaltyJak
Summary: <html><head></head>Tootie watched her sister practically frolic around the kitchen. "Something's not right..." When is a happy Vicky ever a good thing?</html>


"Something's not right..." Tootie watched her sister, the demon generally known as Vicky, go about her day with an almost sickening amount of happiness, whistling an upbeat tune, nearly skipping around the kitchen as she made herself a sandwich, and... swooning?!

Vicky released a content sigh and bore a dreamy-eyed expression along with the now permanent smile on her face.

It was starting to bother Tootie, immensely. Everyone who knew the real Vicky knew of the all too happy facade she used to get what she wanted. But this...

The change occurred rather suddenly, about two weeks after Vicky came home from the ski resort the Turner's had invited her to.

At first, right after her return, Vicky was practically miserable... or lost in thought, she jumped back and forth. Tootie asked her on several occasions what was bothering her, but Vicky would just blow her off or mutter: 'Mind your own business, Twerpette'.

Then, after two whole weeks of this behavior, Timmy called and asked for Vicky, something that raised some serious red flags. _"Why would he want to talk to Vicky? They hate each other..."_

Though 'hate' was perhaps too strong a word.

Tootie firmly believed that Timmy was incapable of truly hating anyone, he was just too nice. Not that that was a bad thing.

Vicky, on the other hand... It was far too easy to believe that she hated nearly everyone and everything.

Which only led Tootie back to her previous line of questioning. Why would Timmy have any reason to ask how Vicky was? _"Maybe he just cares too much?" _she thought.

"Vicky?"

"What's up?" she stuck her head out of the kitchen to look at Tootie, vestiges of the dreamy expression still playing at her features.

"Are you... alright?"

"I'm great! Why do you ask?"

"You seem... happy. Uncharacteristically so."

"Huh? Can't I be happy?"

"Well... yeah, but... you aren't gonna... lull me into a false sense of security and then really hit me with something mean, are you?"

"Tootie, dear sister, would I ever do something like that?" Vicky came into the living room and sat down next to Tootie, closer than normal, causing Tootie to reflexively shy away.

"Yes." Tootie responded without missing a beat. "And since when do you call me Tootie? Or dear sister? I thought my name was Twerpette, or Squirt, or 'Hey! Get down here!'?"

"Haha!"

Even her laugh sounded wrong, it was too happy to be Vicky's, too lacking in the evil department, too... _giddy_.

"Those days are done! If I kept acting like that, I'm sure karma would've come and bitten me in the ass! After... certain events, I realize that being evil is certainly fun, but I don't have to be evil to everyone, especially not my favorite and only sister!" Vicky grabbed Tootie and pulled her into a hug, one that was bereft of any malice or evil.

It almost felt... nice?

Tootie struggled out of her grip, leaving a somewhat confused looking Vicky. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?!"

"Um..."

"'Cause I know you aren't her! Vicky would never act so... so nice! And... loving! And... and..."

Vicky shrugged her shoulders, the happy and content smile returning to her face. "Think what you want." she then turned her attention to the sandwich she made. "You want one? It's peanut butter and jelly..."

"_This is too weird... Nice Vicky? Offering me a sandwich? Knowing my favorite kind of sandwich?" _"You're... sick, right? That's why you're acting like this. You have the flu or something..."

"In July?"

"Yeah! Summer cold, those kinds can make you delirious!"

Vicky reached over and grabbed Tootie's arm, then positioned Tootie's hand over her forehead. "Do you feel even a hint of a fever?"

Tootie waited for several tense seconds. "Well... no, but- maybe... um..."

Vicky crossed her arms and grinned smugly at Tootie. _"This should be interesting..."_

"You're high!"

"_Ah... my little sister, never one to disappoint..." _"High? As in, I must've smoked something?"

"Yeah! That must be it!"

"When have you ever known me to partake in any sort of illegal activities... relating to drugs or alcohol?"

"Well um... you're... too young to drink! So..."

"So I'm too young to drink, which would mean that if I did drink, I would be breaking the law. Yet I somehow wouldn't have any problems smoking an illegal substance?"

"..."

"This is all assuming that I actually care about laws in the first place."

"_Crap... since when is she so smart?! I'd have known if we actually interacted now and then..." _"You... have a mental illness! You're crazy! That must be it!"

"_Dangerously close to the truth, considering I'm dating an eleven year old..." _"Nope, I am completely in charge of all my faculties, wanna try again for the grand prize?"

"Hmm..."

"I'm not going anywhere..." Vicky once more returned her attention to her sandwich and took a bite, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV as she did.

Suddenly, Vicky's phone began to ring, playing 'A Wonderful Guy' as the ringtone, unfortunately for her.

_No more a smart little girl with no heart, I have found me a wonderful guy!_

Vicky's face visibly reddened as she slowly took out her phone and answered it. "Er... Hey..."

Of course by now, you, the reader, know it was Timmy.

But Tootie doesn't.

So don't tell her.

Timmy was in his room drumming his fingers on his desk. "Okay if I come over?"

Vicky looked at her sister, who was now grinning maniacally. "Probably better if I head over there..."

"Tootie?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should try you later... Tootie needs someone to watch her, and I dunno about bringing her here..."

"Right."

"So later then?"

"Yep."

"Love you..."

"Don't make me say it..."

"C'mon..."

"Grr... Iloveyoutoo." Vicky quickly hung up and pocketed her phone.

"So it's love then?"

"Shh."

"You already said those magic words..." _"Finally! Something I can tease _her_ about!"_

"And?"

"I'm just surprised, that's all. You've been in relationships before, but you've never told any of them that you loved them, and I'm positive none of them ever made you giddy like you were today."

"Most of them have been scumbags... or aliens."

"So... who's the lucky guy?"

"Not telling." Vicky's blush vanished and she returned her attention to more pressing matters, like the TV.

"Vicky come on! No secrets between sisters!"

"Oh, so now you wanna be all friendly? After I tried to be nice and you rebuffed my affection?" Vicky spoke with a tone of mock-hurt.

"I- I wasn't serious!" Tootie clambered over to Vicky and hugged her. "I know you care about me!"

Outwardly, Vicky's face was one of indifference. Inwardly, she was feeling a bit of mirth at Tootie's sudden attitude change concerning her love life, and happiness that she was taking the first steps toward mending the nearly broken relationship they had.

The two sat like that for several minutes before Vicky spoke up. "I'm still not telling."

Tootie huffed but didn't release her. "Why not?"

"Girl's gotta have her secrets... Speaking of secrets... how're things between you and that boy I saw you with at the arcade?"

Tootie's eyes went wide and she scooted away from Vicky. "B-boy?! How do-"

"I'm your big sister, I know things and I pay attention."

"Er... I don't-"

"Tootie."

"Really, I'm not... I don't know what you're talking about." Tootie nervously twiddled her thumbs.

Vicky noticed how nervous she was becoming. "Alright, I'll leave it alone, though I _am_ surprised, I thought you had the hots for the Twerp..."

"Well, maybe if he actually noticed me, I wouldn't have moved on to someone else!"

"Ooh... touchy subject?"

"No! I just-"

"Mm-hm, I get it."

"Get wha-" Tootie was interrupted by her phone notifying her that she had a text message.

_Hey, at the arcade. Wanna meet up?_

"Um... Vicky? Is it okay if I go to the arcade?"

Vicky giggled at her sister's shyness. "Don't let me keep you." then winked.

"Yeah... heh... thanks. I just need to grab my coat..." Tootie ran off, but dropped her phone on the couch in her haste.

"Hmm..." _"You know you want to..." _"You're damn right I want to, Brain." Vicky picked up the phone and checked the last received message. _"Fifty bucks says it's AJ." _Who?" _"The bald kid." _"Oh. Let's see..." Vicky's eyes widened slightly, then she put her hand over her mouth to stifle another fit of giggles. "You lost that bet, Brain." _"Pfft... so what? Least I'm not having a conversation with my brain like it's a separate entity..."_ "Touche."

The last message on Tootie's phone indicated it was sent by one Trixie Tang.

* * *

><p>AN: So, everyone remember that episode where Trixie dressed kinda boyishly when she was with 'Timantha'? That is who I'm insinuating Vicky saw Tootie with. Why? Because, for one, I'm evil. Two, I needed some sort of filler so I can write a few other one shots. And three... I forgot what three was. Anyway, this one takes place shortly after 'Disquiet' and around the same time as 'Art Appreciation and Lemonade'. I probably should've done these as one big story, but my muse's ideas flow better with one shots. If you should want me to continue this strange Tootie/Trixie filler arc type thing, leave me a review or PM.


End file.
